Endgame
by Lara1221
Summary: When Percy comes back just before the Battle, no one really knows what to say. All Fred, George, and Percy can do is hope those good times have not been lost. They want their brother back.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Dedication:** To my little brothers, who in my heart will never be over four feet tall. Love you guys.

* * *

_If a man loses pace with his companions, perhaps it is because he hears a different drummer. Let him step to the music which he hears, however measured, or far away. _- Henry David Thoreau

* * *

Endgame

**game**

O

Everywhere around him, there was silence. Percy had never experienced something so mindnumbing. Hogwarts had been his home, and he could see his family across the hall. Nothing should have changed. This was not a new experience, in an uncomfortable setting. It was where he _belonged_. He should feel welcomed, and loved, and safe-

and yet he had never felt more alone.

_But_, he reminded himself, that was why he was here in the first place. It seemed so obvious to him, now. Why had he ever left?

He had always been a little bit different. That was where the grudge had come from, the anger and jealousy. He had been normal, and yet all of his siblings had been different. They had been outstanding, and unique, and by not being any of those things, that made him different as well.

A bad different. A failure to be accepted, and to fit in. He had thought himself above the rest of them, when in his heart he knew he was wrong. His mind had mislead him so many times, he doubted he could count on it anymore. It had brought him sorrow, and pain. He'd take teasing brothers and an inferiority complex any day over what he had endured these past years.

Percy remembered when he was a kid, when everything was so innocent and carefree. When there wasn't a war going on. The Halloween night where it seemed they were the only family mourning Harry's parents, the rest out celebrating the end of Voldemort.

Those were the best days Percy could remember: regarding Bill and Charlie in awe, dodging the twins' pranks, spending time with Ron and Ginny, who thought all of their older siblings were something like gods.

Quidditch, chess, causing trouble, degnoming; whatever you could think of, they had done it. Things he would come to say he frowned upon, he had done shamelessly as a kid. Maybe he had been a bit out of place, so introverted and bookish, but Bill had made an effort to include him, and in a chain reaction, so did the rest of his siblings. He was accepted. That was Percy's home.

Funny enough, however different they were, he had always felt closest to Fred and George. They disagreed on everything, fought nearly everyday, but he just had to look at them and a rush of memories came flooding back:

_Five-year-old Fred hiding Percy's favorite book, George teasing endlessly because he liked to read._

_Percy reading it to them that night, and watching their eyes widen and smiles grow in awe._

_Working together on only one thing: getting away from Mum._

_Fred and George begging him to play quidditch, after he outright refused._

_Percy giving in, and having the best ninth-birthday ever._

_George setting the trap, and new-and-improved-mature-ten-year-old Percy walking right into he and Fred's latest prank: a rather uncreative one by today's standards, drenching him in an onslaught of gross, sticky things, and then setting the gnome after him._

_Even-more-mature-out-for-revenge Percy, setting all the gnomes on George and Fred with some crafty "accidental" magic (and his Dad never figured out he borrowed the wand)._

_The all out prank war that followed until Percy left for Hogwarts._

_Fred and George shaking his hand on the platform, telling him it had been an honor to turn him into one of them._

_And playing chess, just to see who lost worse this particular time. It went back and forth between them._

He had loved it, all of it, down to the very last second.

And yet he had been jealous of all of them. His jealousy, and pride had absorbed him and made him think of nothing else, and so he left. Percy would never forgive himself for that.

But he realizes now: all his siblings step to their own beat, each one of them has something that makes them special. Ron, for example, was the only one of them who was ever any good at chess.

But no matter how unique, or different, it didn't matter, because that was what made you _you_.

And they were friends, the best friends he had ever had. There was no doubt in his mind they would accept him, given at least a little time. Because there is no greater bond than the bond between brothers and sisters. Those sorts of bonds were timeless, and nothing would break them. And yet, he hadn't moved an inch. He couldn't work up the courage, swallow his pride, and go over there.

Some Gryffindor he was.

..."_Percy_?" an incredulous voice brought him into reality and out of the dreamworld, and he snapped his head to the left to see Katie Bell, looking shocked out of her mind.

Of course, of all the people to see him standing there doing absolutley nothing, practically invisible, it had to be _big mouth_ Bell. The one who could say his name and everyone would hear. He was lucky _they_ hadn't heard, he saw some strange looks sent his way.

Okay, that was a bit harsh. But absolutely true.

"Quiet!" he whispered harshly, she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine," she said quietly, "what are you doing here?"

"What do _you_ think?" he snapped, not really in control of his emotions at the moment. He regretted his harsh words when she backed away slightly.

"Wow," Katie whispered, "you really have changed."

"I'm sorry," he sighed, "I'm just a bit worked up right now."

"Why?" _Why can't you just mind your own business?_

"Because, not that it's any of your business, but I want to make amends."

"Good," she said bluntly, and he looked her way, "because everytime I look over there, I want to cry." Percy raised his eyebrows, and she explained. "I know it looks as if they're all happy over there without you, because I hate to tell you, but you wear your emotions on your face, but they're _not_. I've talked to them, I've been there. They're broken, and they miss you."

"Thank you," Percy said immediately, relief flooding him. "You just- thanks, Katie, for-"

"Just go," she interrupted, and Percy did just that.

* * *

**set**

O

"So-" Fred wanted to break the silence, he really did, but he couldn't think of anything to say, and he stopped his voice short. He was surprised when Percy was the one to break it.

"Hey," he said, uncharacteristically confident. It caught Fred off guard. Percy had always been rather anxious, and self-preserving, unsure of what he was going to say but always making sure he could be proud of what he said. Fred and his twin had always been the ones to jump into things. He would never admit it, but they got it from Mum.

Fred could just stare, and to his right, he saw George doing the same. It was strange, not being able to know what was going on. He and his twin had always been quick-witted, sharp, never really planning what they were going to say, but somehow conversing with ease.

But he had been officially struck silent.

"I'm sorry," was the next thing Percy said, and Fred saw George's eyes widen next to him as his did the same. Whatever he was expecting, it hadn't been that. However much they had gotten along as kids, he didn't think he would see the day when Percy would apologize. Always too proud, and eager to scold. Never at Hogwarts had he cut them a break, not even when they got Peeves to egg Crabbe, even though Percy hated the kid. He thought the job was the last straw: Percy was just too different. He really thought he had lost his brother to the corruption at the Ministry, but he was wrong.

Here he was.

Fred grinned. George did the same beside him. They were always on the same wavelength.

"Thank Merlin," was all he said. Percy let out a breath, and Fred laughed.

"So that's it, then?" Fred asked, really not believing that they had Percy back, and that he and George were so quick to forgive. He had always pictured their meeting would result in verbal bloodshed, but something about having Percy physically there, and not knowing if they would live another day (though no one would say that aloud), made him just want to forget these past years had happened without him. "You're back for good?"

George shot him a questioning look, too. "Why did you come back?"

Percy took a deep breath, ready to explain, but for once in his life, Fred disagreed with his twin. "Forget it," he interrupted. "You're here, now. That's what matters."

O

George listened to what Fred said, and realized that his twin was right. It was so obvious to him that Percy had made a mistake, and he was going to do everything he could to redeem himself. Of all of them, Percy had always been the least Gryffindor-like; but this, here, proved he was courageous, and loyal, and so many other things George would always be grateful for because they brought his brother back to him.

"Are you really...are you sure? You know, you _know_ I'm not really going to forgive myself for this...I don't deserve you're forgiveness, either."

"Don't talk like that," George snapped. "Those choices you made in the past don't matter. You're here with us, to fight. Dad, Charlie, Ron; they might disagree, but they have to get through us, first." He saw his twin nod in agreement.

"Why... how could you ever look past what I've done? You all seem so happy without me." It was clear to George that Percy was saying, right now, whatever was on his mind. It was a welcome change from the old Perce.

"Because we're brothers," he said simply. "We all miss you. Ginny, especially. But it's nice to have my bollocks-at-chess buddy back, and my even-more-bollocks at pranks brother."

For the first time since they had spoken, Percy laughed, and George was grateful. Percy extended his hands, and Fred and George shook them; just like old times.

No matter the previous jealousy, or venom they had harboured. Days were numbered, and they had to make the most of them. They were each unique in their own way, and that was greater than everything else. Underneath, they were siblings, and that's what mattered.

The important stuff.

George sent a thank you to Gryffindor.

* * *

**match**

O

Percy may have never been one for chess, but with their pieces in position, it was time for the endgame.

Fred and George stood level with him on either side. The brothers formed a wall, a first line of defense to the rest of the school. They looked confident and strong and they _were_ because for the first time in a long time, they were together.

They _could_ do this.

Percy exchanged one last high five with his brothers. Fred whispered "Good luck," and as he did so, the siege on the castle began, the open gates flooding with Death Eaters.

_Bring it._

* * *

_All the courage within me will light a flame, I won't run anymore. _- Hatsune Miku

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked that :)** Written for:

**Hunger Games Comp: In the Arena: **write a companion piece, with prompts: chain, drum, friendship**; Off the Block Comp: Extra Hard Breastroke: **use the quote at the bottom**; Star Challenge: alpha centauri:** write something in the golden trio era**;** **Characters Challenge:** Peeves, Vincent Crabbe**; Weasleys, weasleys, challenge: **explore platonic weasley relationships**; Fanfiction Terms comp: incest: **write about a family**; Star Light, Bright challenge: supernova:** write about the second wizarding war;** Thinks you can Think comp: Things One and Two: **write about Fred and George**; Title Acrostics Comp: Chp. 3: E:** dialogue prompt- "every time I...cry"**; Platonic Relationship Comp: Medium: **Fred Weasley I, sorrow**; dream challenge: **exile (dream of feeling alienated in a new enviornment)**;**

Please leave me a review if you enjoyed!

Lara,


End file.
